The present invention relates generally to computer input/output devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer mouse.
A computer mouse is a popular pointing device for desktop computers. The computer mouse is convenient to grasp, simple to move and easy to operate. With the flick of a wrist and the click of a button, an application can be launched, a function can be selected, text can be deleted or a line can be drawn.
While the computer mouse is a popular pointing device for desktop computers, it is not a popular pointing device for laptops and other portable computers. A typical computer mouse is relatively large and inconvenient to store and transport.
Instead, mobile computers are equipped with pointing devices such as track balls, track pads, and pointing sticks. Small in size, a track ball is easier to store and transport than a conventional mouse. Track pads and pointing sticks are usually integrated into notebook computers and, therefore, do not have to be stored.
Still, track balls, track pads and pointing sticks can be awkward to use. Certain applications such as drafting programs require precise and rapid movements of the pointing device. A mouse can deliver precise movements much more easily and much more rapidly than a pointing stick.
Reduced-size mice have been proposed for mobile computers. However, reducing the size of the mouse increases the difficulty in handling and controlling the mouse.
There is a need for a computer mouse that is convenient to handle and control, yet convenient to store and transport.